Final Farewell
by hepster
Summary: After facing the horrors in the trainging facility and train, Billy and Rebecca finally manage to escape. But how whill they say good-bye? RE0 alternate ending. I am so sorry that I'm un-original.


The sun rose over the horizon, illuminating the sky with the shades of dawn. The air was filled with the faint scent of smoke caused by the recent explosion that happened only moments ago. Two figures could be seen silhouetted on the top of the hill they stood upon, taking in the experience they had just been through. None of it seemed real; the zombies, the monsters, almost dying on several occasions they never should have happened in the first place. Yet here they were, alive and covered with sweat, feeling as if it were all some horrible dream they would wake from any minute now. Though it had been a terrible experience all together, there was one benefit that they had both come out with; a deep, everlasting bond that only they could share. In just a few hours, their opinions of each other had completely changed, leaving them both with very confused feelings towards each other.

Rebecca fell back into the lush green grass that covered the ground. She closed her eyes, losing herself in the overwhelming feeling of peace. She was safe now, away from all the awful things she had seen. This feeling that she was experiencing had been following her around while she was running around, trying to survive. As she looked back on her adventure, she thought about when this feeling has started to set in. Much to her surprise, Rebecca realized that it was since her and Billy had teamed up that she started to feel this way.

At first, she had only trusted him because she had to, otherwise she never would have made it out alive. He had saved her multiple times; now she trusted him with her life, which he had already proven he could take care of. Whether it was from some mutatcious creature, an endless hole in the ground or just watching her back, Billy was always there for her. When truly thinking about it, Rebecca realized she liked the constant feeling of safety that she got from spending time with the ex-lieutenant. But there was another warm sensation that had gradually started to creep up into her stomach when she looked at him….

She knew there was something between them; at least it felt that way to her. Partners seemed like the right word, but when Rebecca said it in her mind it didn't feel right, like it wasn't enough to describe it. Attraction, perhaps, was the right word? He was very handsome; fierce hazel eyes with dark, almost black hair that was slicked back over his head (which she would like to add, looked very good on him). Most of the time, his facial expressions made the sharp features of his face stand out even more. Other times, when he was in a more light-hearted mood, joking around with her, his countenance would soften, making him appear much younger than he actually was. Not to say, that he wasn't young, but he was much older than she was. He had 26 years on him, to be precise and Rebecca had not failed to notice that she had a thing for older men. She wondered what it would be like to run her fingers over that face of his, to feel his skin, the softness of his hair, the press of his lips against hers…

_"NO. No, no, no, no, HELL NO. I can't, no-shouldn't be thinking about him like that! Even if I want to, which I don't, you can't be with him, even if he feels the same way. Which, I know he doesn't, oh I'd be so embarrassed-STOP THAT. Just…don't think about Billy, think about something else…."_

It was not working well. No matter how much she tried, her mind would always wander back to him, and the very little time they had left. She knew he would have to start running soon. There was no way his situation could be explained to the MPs or in front of a court, at least not without getting shot at first. Rebecca didn't want him to leave so soon, but she knew he had if he wanted to stay alive. And he deserved to be somewhat free after all that he did for her. And yet, she wanted to spend more time with him…Rebecca sighed; this situation was too complicated for her liking.

========================

Billy heard the young medic exhale from below him in the grass and raised an eyebrow, questioning what was troubling her. She had seemed rather upbeat for most of the time he was with her, one of the qualities he found interesting about her. He thought about the rookie for a moment; her short brown hair, innocent eyes that shone like emeralds, all on that petite figure of hers. She was genius, a _cute_ genius at that. It was amazing that she had graduated from college at the young age of 18. Billy found himself in a dream-like state; he was holding her small frame in his arms, taking in her scent, feeling her porcelain skins on his fingers. He quickly shooed the fantasy from his mind the moment it came into his mind.

_"Jesus, what the hell is the matter with you? You wanna be a pedophile on top of everything else you're accused of? Although, she IS technically legal-NO! Don't even think like that."_

Billy got his perverted mind under control, hating himself for losing to it so quickly. It wasn't just that she was pretty, but she had an atmosphere that followed her around that made him feel protective of her. She cared deeply about other people, more than she did herself and would always put her life on the line to help another. It was something that awed him, seeing that most people would cower in a corner and shit themselves if they got a paper cut. But Rebecca, this young yet mature girl saved people for a living. Sure he had done it when he was a Marine himself, but he was in the Special Forces Unit and rarely got called on missions. Through his eyes, Rebecca Chambers was probably one of the most amazing people he had ever met.

The sky was turning the familiar blue shade of day, brightening the once darkened night. The convict looked away from the sunrise and back onto the young woman lying on the ground, eyes closed and breathing softly. Looking at her sleeping form made him realize he was utterly exhausted, and who could blame him? He'd just survived hell on Earth. But, Billy knew he wouldn't be able to rest now; the MPs would be looking for him when they realized that he wasn't there to be executed. He had to start running, far and fast so he wouldn't get caught. Billy knelt down next to her, taking in her serene face for one last time. He shook her shoulder softly, stirring her out of her dreamland.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Rebecca, still half asleep.

"Hey kiddo…I gotta get going."

"Go, what do ya mean-oh. Right…"  
"Yeah, I'm suppose to be executed right now, remember?" he said, standing back up, giving Rebecca a hand as well.

"Y-you don't have to! I'm sure if we explain the whole thing, they'll let you off the hook. I can testify-"

"Rebecca, you know we can't do that. It's fine. I'll just go hang out in Mexico for a while until things cool down."

"I know. It's just, you don't deserve it Billy. You could have killed me any time you wanted to, could have left me for dead, and you still risked your life to help me. I know you didn't kill those people and I know that you deserve a free life." She looked very serious, staring directly into his eyes to show that she wasn't lying to him. Billy felt very surprised by her bold words and the heat began rising to his face.

"I-uh…thanks Becks." They smiled warmly at each other for a few seconds, but he soon stopped, remembering what he had to do. A famous person once said, "All good things come to an end." And he knew it was time to leave. But before he could say his final good-byes, a solemn look came across Rebecca's face as she moved closer towards Billy.

====================

So the moment had finally come; he was leaving her for good. She had no clue if or when she would ever see him again. But he had to go and she wouldn't do anything to stop him. She wanted him to live a free life or at least not have to worry about the cops chasing after him. His tags; she'd take them to prove that he was dead. Rebecca moved closer towards him until she was directly in front of him, not wanting to meet his eyes. Her hand moved towards his dog tags that were around his neck, grabbing their chains and hesitated for a moment.

_"Perhaps I could…No, it would be best not to. Then again, I may never get another opportunity like this. It could like a final farewell…."_

Before she could even re-consider, Rebecca pulled on the chains, closing her eyes and leaning upwards, having to stand on the very tip of her toes and kissed him.

She could feel his muscles tense up and immediately began to pull away from him, bracing herself for the words of rejection that she knew would come. The medic was surprised, however, that Billy was not pushing her away. Her eyes shot open as she felt his lips gently massaging her own, her legs giving out underneath her from the intense warmth that welled up inside her. His muscled arms grabbed the small of her back, holding her against his well-toned chest, lifting her closer to him. Rebecca snaked her hands up his chest and wrapped hem around his neck, feeling his strong physique as she did. He definitely felt as good as he looked.

It was over far too soon. Billy was the first to pull away, lingering in front of her for a brief moment. Rebecca let her arms loosen themselves from around his cervix as she moved away from him, a million thoughts rushing through her head as to what all of this meant. Billy seemed a bit hesitant to let go, but lowered his arms from her back, bringing them back to his sides, his cheeks flushed in a slight shade of pink. She didn't dare meet his gaze, much too embarrassed that she had actually kissed him. The tags that she had pulled off of him felt cool opposed to the warn feeling that still flowed through her body. The awkward silence that stood in between them now was too great for Rebecca to stand anymore. She said the first thing that came to mind:

"So officially, Lieutenant Billy Coen is dead."

Rebecca was finally able to get her courage back, looking him dead in his chocolate eyes, searching them for an inkling of what he was feeling. They seemed to be yearning for something, accompanied by a bit of sadness that was quickly replaced by amusement.

"Yeah, guess I'm a zombie now…" He smiled a crooked smile, laughing a bit at the irony of his statement. She joined in with him, being rather glad that she was able to feel comfortable around him again. Still smiling, Billy brushed her bangs back with his fingers, moving them down across her face, cupping it softly. He placed a tender kiss in her forehead, winking at her as he pulled back. He laughed even more as she sub-consciously brought her hand up to the spot where he had kissed her, turning as bright as a rose.

"Haha, very funny. Jerk." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh very mature Rebecca. Everyone must take you so seriously down at the station."

"Yes, I act much older than I look, as a matter of fact!" Their laughter finally settled down, a more sedate mood replacing it. Rebecca raised her hand into a formal salute, showing Billy the respect he so rightfully earned. He looked surprised as he had before, but slowly returned the gesture, holding it there for a moment before snapping it back out. She mirrored his gesture, appreciating that he had the same respect for her that she did for him. It felt good knowing she hadn't just been a burden to him the whole time.

"Be careful, Billy." she asked. He smiled kindly at her, feeling grateful that he had been able to have to fight against the odds with the rookie.

"Don't you worry about me, dollface. I know how to take care of myself." And with those final words, they both turned around, heading in opposite directions and towards two completely different futures.


End file.
